Enucleated monkey and human eyes will be perfused via the anterior chamber by a quantitative constant pressure technique in order to determine whether vital metabolic processes in the trabecular meshwork or endothelial wall of Schlemm's canal can influence the facility of aqueous outflow. The effects of varying specific constituents of the perfusion fluid, and the effects of adding specific metabolic inhibitors will be determined. Also, the effects of ascorbic acid and enzymes such as elastase, collagenase, plasmin, and pectinase on aqueous outflow will be investigated. An attempt will be made to create an experimental model of chronic anterior pigmentary dispersion and pigmentary glaucoma in living monkeys. The effect of lens particles, soluble lens proteins, and serum proteins on facility of aqueous outflow will be studied. Morphological correlations will be sought by means of electron microscopy.